Friends and Birthday Surprises
by Twinado
Summary: For Lucy Heartfilia college work was her life. She'd wake up everyday and work hard until sunset. After all, doing well in school was her top priority. However on her birthday her friends have something special planned for her and they show her just how special she is. Cute little LoLu story that I wrote for a friend. Happy Birthday :)


**A/N: Disclaimer; I am not a LoLu shipper. However a friend of mine is so I wrote this as a birthday present.**

"Happy birthday!"

Lucy groaned. She didn't remember setting an alarm clock for today and whilst there was clearly a stream of sunlight sneaking it's way through the curtains, it was definitely far too early. Noting this she made the executive decision to roll over. Folding herself up in the ever loving arms of her duvet and blissfully settled down to slumber once more.

Of course that wasn't going to happen, it never happened.

"Lucy get the hell up!"

In an instant the covers were ripped from her skin allowing the chilly morning air to curl it's ferocious fingers around her. She shivered indignantly but, adamant that she deserved to rest, kept her eyes firmly closed.

That was a costly mistake.

The next moment Lucy was yanked from the bed by her leg. Landing hard on the carpeted floor with a satisfying, but painful, crash. She squealed as she opened her eyes. Why did she deserve to be treated like this? It was a Saturday and her birthday no less!

It took her a further second to adjust to the morning light.

"Good morning Erza." She muttered, the red head towering over her ominously. Her eyes seemingly glowing red, a dangerous fire that failed to mask the woman's temper.

"Get changed we're going out for the day."

Lucy looked at Erza quizzically. Since she had started college in August she'd been trying to get a read on her roommate. As an author Lucy could usually categorize people rather quickly. Erza on the other hand was a mystery. In fact that's probably what drew Lucy to her in the first place. She had grown up in a house full of boys and you could tell. Her mannerisms and strength made her ooze confidence and yet, whenever something required Erza being the centre of attention, she would shy away in fear. Lucy had so far assumed it was lack of confidence in her girly side and yet she knew for a fact that Erza loved the beach and wearing her bikini. She had a horrible hunch that they may be heading there today.

It wasn't as if she really had a choice in the matter though.

"Where are we going Erza?" Lucy asked as innocently as possible. Whilst she knew Erza would never hurt her, she also knew that once her mind was set on something, there was no changing it. She would have to be careful to show as much enthusiasm as possible to whatever Erza suggested.

"It's a secret, now hurry up."

Lucy stopped in her tracks. Her hands frozen in her hair as she sat on the bed tying her trademark side ponytail. This was so cliché, it was her birthday and she was being thrown a surprise party! It was obvious. She now just had to pretend like she didn't know! Not that she could hide the grin that had spread across her cheeks.

"Let me just find something to wear then."

Erza shifted from her standing place for what must have been the first time since Lucy had opened her eyes. Walking over to the other side of the room and collecting a badly wrapped parcel before handing it over to Lucy.

"Wear this, it's my present to you."

Lucy stared at the red head, her heart pounding slightly. She had never expected a gift of any kind. Living on a student budget was tough enough as it was, let alone saving up for something for someone else. When she revealed the beautiful blue summer dress she could barely contain her excitement.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much Erza." Lucy squealed quickly giving the red head a lavish hug. Much to Erza's embarrassment.

"Just... hurry up."

20 minutes later the duo were out the door and on the road. They'd been joined by a few of their friends and were now hurtling down the freeway at a ridiculous speed. Of course if you tried to tell Erza that she was going to kill you, she'd kill you anyway. By the time they finally reached their destination, 45 minutes and 100 miles later none of the passengers looked quite right in the face. Especially, Lucy noted, the pinkette Natsu who rushed off to the trees to throw up as soon as his feet touched land again. She had to admit, she herself felt pretty awful but the adrenaline of it being her birthday was enough to keep her breakfast, or the lack there of it, down. Maybe that was the cure she thought.

Once Natsu had returned from his convenience break the group rallied around their self appointed leader. The demon of speed herself, the red haired maniac. The group composed of most of Lucy's closest friends. At least those from the short time she'd been at college. Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy and Erza herself. To say it was a mixed bag would be an understatement. How the lot of them got along so well was beyond her but Lucy could happily say they were some of the best friends she'd ever had.

Erza was yelling something about the boys being inconsiderate but Lucy's mind slowly wandered off to her surroundings. They had traveled a long way, up into the mountains, and now found themselves in a densely populated pine tree forest. The air felt so fresh compared to the city and Lucy couldn't help but take a deep, deep breath. She wanted to scream, to yodel at the top of her lungs. To let loose like never before. She had to hold back though, even if it was her birthday Erza would crucify her if she did something so rash.

Instead she found herself pushed into a single file line and marched through the woodland. The blue summers dress that Erza had bought her not coping well in the new environment. She would complain, but again, Erza wasn't one to be trifled with. Fortunately it seemed they wouldn't be traveling far.

The trees soon began to thin revealing a shimmering blue and gorgeous lake. The entire party gasped in unison. It really was amazing. Crystal clear glowing water, a smooth sandy shoreline, a halo of mountains as the backdrop. It must have been heaven, that was the only way Lucy could describe it.

She was so taken aback by the grace of the scene that she didn't notice the figures slowly approaching her until she was swept up and off her feet.

"Loke!" she squealed, "How, why, what?"

"Happy birthday my princess" The boy cooed, swinging Lucy up into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

Lucy was speechless. She looked at the other surrounding her, like a mob they each wielded some kind of gift. Lucy felt herself tearing up.

"Aquarius, Virgo, everyone... I... what are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday!" Loke said as if it were the obvious answer "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But how? We're miles and miles away from home"

"Well technically this is about half way" Loke laughed as he placed Lucy down on her feet. "and besides I wanted to see you, we all did!"

"I didn't" Aquarius interjected, giving her best grumpy expression, to which Lucy only laughed. Aquarius would never change.

Loke beckoned towards the group lead by Erza who for once were stood silently watching.

"You have some wonderful friends willing to bring you all the way down here!" Loke said smiling as he made his way over to the group. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Loke, Lucy's one and only love."

Lucy blushed heavily.

"He is not" She moaned doing her best not to give away the skipping of her heart. She'd known Loke for many years and whilst he was well known as a playboy of sorts back in high school. He had never treated her badly. Not that they were dating or anything.

With that simple introduction the group of college students seemed to spring to life. Natsu immediately lunged for Gray pulling him into the water in a bundle of hair and shouting. Erza and Levy slowly made their way around Lucy's high school friends, introducing themselves as quickly as possible.

To Lucy it was amazing. Her friends had always been her source on inspiration and seeing both her old and new friends getting on so well made her heart swell with joy. They all did so much for her and she loved them all. They were all absolutely amazing.

The day proceeded as you would expect. Any apprehension towards the different groups was dissolved and to any outsider they would all look like old friends. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and to Lucy's surprise, Loke went head to head in a number of challenges that consisted of events from the simple swimming race to the ridiculous self burying. It was hilarious to watch and Lucy enjoyed teasing the losers along with the other girls. It really was a wonderful breath of fresh air and a wind down from the harsh reality of college life that was much needed.

As the evening drew in and dusk settled over the lake Natsu fired up a BBQ that he had hidden somewhere in the car. The smell of meat was truly alluring and the warmth of the fire made everyone gather around. Lucy had never felt so at home. This was bliss.

A light tap on the shoulder caused Lucy to glance behind her. Loke smiled at her through his long locks ushering her over to the side. Lucy clambered to her feet, her heart once again beginning to race.

"We'll be back in 20 minutes or so" Loke spoke as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and tugged her over to the side.

Lucy heard a small yelp of agreeance as the others disappeared from sight.

"Where are we going Loke?" Lucy asked innocently. Her mind was racing, what would she do if he asked her out? Or kissed her? Could she handle a long distance relationship?

In response Loke simply smiled letting his hand slip neatly into Lucy's own and giving it a small squeeze. Lucy felt like she was going to explode. How could such a simple touch set her world ablaze?

They continued on in silence for what felt like an eternity but must have only been a few minutes. Lucy hadn't even noticed that they'd been climbing. Her mind was still doing somersaults over the incredible warmth of Loke's hand. It just felt right.

When Loke suddenly let go Lucy had to contain the disappointed 'awww' that threatened to leave her lips. Instead the boy took a few steps backwards spreading his arms wide.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Lucy looked around her and, for the second time that day, she felt herself gasp in shock. They were perched on what must have been a junction in the side of a mountain. Overlooking the valley and the lake. From up here you could see the stars and the moon reflected on the water so that as the waves licked at the shoreline, it appeared as if sparks were dancing across the world.

She had never seen something so perfect.

On top of that the sky was so clear out here in the country that she felt like she could practically reach out and grab the stars. Keep a little bit of stardust for herself and have her wishes granted. She couldn't even fathom how Loke had known about something so beautiful.

She simply nodded and followed his directions as Loke pointed to a spot on the ground beside him. She neatly folded the dress under her bottom as she curled up next to him. Staring up at the sky above and excitedly counting out the constellations in her head. She felt like she could just stay like this forever. Happy and content in how perfect and incredible the natural beauty of the world was.

She gently rested her head against the boys shoulder, his body warmth radiating through her.

"Thank you Loke."

The boy looked at her quizzically.

"I know it was you that arranged all this. You're always doing all these amazing things for me. So thank you."

Lokes head came to a rest gently on top of hers. His cheek pressing into the top of her head so that it tickled slightly as he spoke.

"It wasn't just me." Loke admitted, "If it wasn't for your fantastic friends this wouldn't have been possible."

Lucy giggled at that one. He always said something like that.

"You're the best you know. I know I can always rely on you."

She felt Loke shrug against her.

"You deserve nothing but the best."

They sat in silence after that. Just enjoying each others company and the peace and quiet. Finally Loke whispered softly.

"We should probably head back."

Lucy shook her head. Tightening her grip around his arm and pressing her weight into the boy a little further.

"Let me stay here just a little bit longer." She whispered back. She didn't ever want this moment to end but she knew it would have too eventually. Loke looked back at her and she could swear even in the dark of early evening she could see him smile.

"Anything for you my princess."


End file.
